


Teenager Mistakes

by eatcrayons



Series: Peter Parker Breaks the Internet [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I suppose, Irondad, It might be bad, Snapchat, Social Media, UPDATE I FIGURED OUT HOW TO ADD ITALICS BACK, and im not putting them back in, i did NOT edit this, i guess, ive never posted anything im nervous, my italics ran away, peters an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatcrayons/pseuds/eatcrayons
Summary: The thing is, Peter, most of the time, only uses his private story. The one that only MJ and Ned can see. Today though, he definitely did not use his private story. And he thinks he’s going to die.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Breaks the Internet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831123
Comments: 10
Kudos: 327





	Teenager Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not use snapchat, I have not posted a story in probably five years. I only have a general understanding, because my cousin is a stereotypical southern tiktok dancer girl and I do not mean that in a bad way she's great.

The thing is, Peter, most of the time, only uses his private story. The one that only MJ and Ned can see. The only reason he even has it is to send the short videos and photos he takes at the compound, and on patrol, quicker than they would send through messages. He doesn’t use his public one, because realistically, he doesn’t have many other friends, and he doesn’t do many interesting things beyond his life as an Avenger. Therefore, he never uses his public story. The only exception, that he can remember, is winning decathlon competitions and posting pictures of him and the rest of the team.

That’s not the point, though. The point is, today, he definitely did _not_ use his private story. And he thinks he’s going to die. 

It only took about three minutes before his phone started blowing up, notifications rolling in faster than he could count. He immediately knew that something was wrong, and he was almost certain he knew what it was, even without looking at his phone.

The video was taken in Tony’s lab, in the Avengers compound. From across the room, he had taken a shaky, zoomed in video of Tony, chugging half a bottle of water, then begrudgingly going back to the project he’d been working on. It was dumb and short, and it was something only Ned would really be interested in. He had taken it when Ned asked him where he was, and if he wanted to hang out. After taking it, he’d decided to just tell him where he was, instead of sending the video. It was from the night before, when he had been at the compound, working in the labs with Tony.

Now he wishes he had deleted it instead.

He opens his snapchat, and deletes the story as fast as he can, pointedly ignoring the 341 views it has. His heart is pounding, his palms have started sweating, and he’s not sure if he’s breathing correctly. He ignores the onslaught of notifications still rolling in, and opens his messages. He scrolls to find Tony, and types out a message.

_Mr stark i messed up_

He waits a few seconds and texts again.

_Please help_

His phone lights up with a call.

“Mr. Stark?” His voice comes out shaky.

_“Are you hurt?”_ Tonys voice is calm, collected, like he always is when Peter needs him.

“No, I’m fine, but I messed up.” He doesn’t expect the tears that leak out of his eyes. But he’s not surprised by them.

_“Pete, what happened?”_

“I-” He’s cut off by his breath hitching, and a few more tears running down his face.

_“I’m on my way, kid. Stay where you are, don’t hang up.”_

“Mr. Stark, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” He says, without explanation. He really doesn’t want a panic attack right now.

_“Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out. Okay?”_

Peter takes a deep breath and nods, even though Mr, Stark can’t see it.

“Okay.” 

Two minutes later, he hears a knock on his bedroom door. May’s already gone for work, so there’s no question as to who it is. The door slowly opens, Peter looks up with tired eyes, and says,

“Mr. Stark, I’m sorry.”

Tony walks over to him, dodging the dirty clothes and papers littering the carpet. He’s in the same shirt he was wearing last night, and Peter wonders if he ever left the lab after Peter went home. Tony sits down on the bed next to him, puts a hand on his back, and asks,

“Are you okay?” His voice is low, the way he talks to Peter when he’s having sensory overload. By now, Tony’s probably realized that whatever happened, definitely isn’t life threatening.

“I made a really dumb mistake.”

“What’d you do?”

Peter sighs, rubs his face with the sleeves of his hoodie, trying to get rid of any evidence of his small freakout, and continues, “You know how me, MJ, and Ned have private snapchat stories that we post stuff to? Just for each other?”

“Vaguely,” Tony says, “This is more of a teenager issue than I thought it was, isn’t it?” He finishes with a soft smile.

“Maybe?” Peter shrugs, “I accidentally posted to the public one instead.”

Tony freezes beside him, “Spider-Man stuff?” He asks tentatively.

Peter drops his face into his hands, “No, you stuff.”

“What?”

“Ned asked me where I was last night, I took a video of you from across the room, and I posted it publicly on accident.” Peter finally meets Mr. Starks eyes, to his surprise, he doesn’t really look mad.

“So Ned asked where you were, and you sent him a video of me?” Peter’s not sure if he’s crazy, but he thinks he hears a hint of amusement in Tony’s voice.

“Well I didn’t post it until this morning, but a bunch of people saw it.”

They sit in silence for a minute or so, until Tony speaks up.

“I mean, you’ve been telling people you intern at SI anyways, right?”

Peter leans back on his bed, “Yeah, but they don’t believe me.”

“I guess they have to now, huh?”

Peter sits right back up, “What?”

Mr. Stark turns to face him, “Kid, you’ve already told people at school you intern for me, so posting about it isn’t a huge deal. Plus, I’d much rather you have posted that, than Spider-Man stuff. This could have been way worse.”

Peter relaxes, relieved that Mr. Stark’s not mad at him.

“And yeah, this will probably get out to the press, it likely already has, but whatever. We’ll do what we have to do. Alright?”

He breathes a sigh of relief, “Yeah, okay.”

“For now though,” Tony says as he stands up, “We should probably give your Aunt May a call, let her know you’re coming with me.”

Peter stands up, “I’m coming with you?”

Tony raises an eyebrow at him, “Uh.. Yeah. You just publicly announced that you know me, you’re not going to school today. The second TMZ finds out who you are they’ll be waiting at your locker. Come on, get your stuff, I’m calling Happy.”

Mr. Stark walks out of the room, a few seconds later, Peter hears him talking.

_“Hogan, I need you at Peter’s. He’s made a teenager mistake.”_

Peter smiles, and starts packing his backpack.

It does get out, unsurprisingly. An hour after they leave the apartment, Pepper calls Tony, and berates him for letting Peters status get out. Tony explains it as best as he can, and by the end of the eleven minute phone call, they seem to be on even ground, with the agreement that Tony fix this.

From what Ned tells him, TMZ does show up to Midtown, along with about fifty other reporters. Also, he tells him that Flash is not happy, so Peter can’t _wait_ to deal with that when he goes back.

MJ texts him and asks if he’s alright, then calls him an idiot, and they carry on like nothing happened.

Aunt May is not happy. Mainly, she’s concerned for his safety, but after Mr. Stark assuring her several times that he’ll handle anyone who messes with Peter, along with Peter telling her that he’s _literally Spider-Man_ , she seems to calm down. 

The day after it happens, Tony holds a small press conference, attempting damage control, and hopefully succeeding.

“Yes, the video that was posted is legitimate. Yes, I have an intern. If anybody bothers trying to speak to him personally, or shows up at his school or home, I will personally send an Iron Man suit to his location, to _persuade you_ into leaving, along with the restraining order that will come your way. So don’t even try it.”

Peter goes back to school after a week, and suddenly, everybody wants to be his friend. He ignores as much of it as he can, but after a while, he just starts walking away the moment anyone comes up to him trying to ask him about the internship.

The biggest shocker, is that Flash actually _apologizes_ to Peter. It’s not an incredibly confident apology, just a _"Hey, sorry I told people you were lying and made fun of you.”_ Peter appreciates it nonetheless.

One night, laying in bed, Peter decides to Google his name. He hasn’t done it yet, because he knows how much hate Mr, Stark gets, and he doesn’t want to deal with it himself. However, from what he’s heard, the world has taken to Tony Stark having an intern pretty well.

There’s a bit of hate, nothing too bad. People asking why he deserves an internship with Tony Stark, but it’s nothing Peter didn’t see coming. A few months ago, Peter would have been hurt by the questioning, as he too was unsure if Tony only wanted him around because of Spider-Man. Now though, he’s perfectly confident that Mr. Stark does want him around, Spider-Man or not.

He is shocked though, by the amount of articles and tweets, questioning whether or not Peter is Tony's son. He figures that’s a problem for a different day, and shuts his phone off.

They’ll figure it out as they go.


End file.
